The Underwear Model
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Alec works for a sports-equipment company. He has also always had a crush on Jace Herondale, a rather famous model. When they hire Jace Herondale for an ad-campaign, Alec doesn't know what to do. The famous model looks even more handsome up-close. Alec/Jace slash Jalec


Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || The Underwear Model || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec

Title: The Underwear Model – His First Wet Dream, His First Love

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, pining, mundie AU, Christmas fluff

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maia Roberts

Summary: Alec works for a sports-equipment company. He has also always had a crush on Jace Herondale, a rather famous model. When they hire _Jace Herondale_ for an ad-campaign, Alec doesn't know what to _do_. The famous model looks even more handsome up-close.

 **The Underwear Model**

 _His First Wet Dream, His First Love_

Jace Herondale had been Alec's first wet dream.

Which, in itself, was a little embarrassing considering Alec had been twenty-three at the time. He had just never actually had any interest in anyone in particular before, not to mention that he had lived deep, deep in the closet during his teenage years. His parents and the people they associated with were very old-fashioned. So Alec, he kind of only started embracing his sexuality after he had moved out for college. Well, he slowly started to accept all to himself that he was gay.

And then there had been Jace Herondale. A hundred feet tall, head tilted down but looking up from beneath his long lashes, pink lips parted slightly, tempting, his torso bare and smooth and muscular, wearing nothing but Calvin Klein underwear. The ad had _haunted_ Alec. It hung just around the corner of Alec's apartment during college-times. Every single day, he'd walk past it and see it and get lost in those fascinating heterochromic mismatched eyes.

It was entirely not Alec's fault that the image of Jace in his underwear like that gave him wet-dreams. He was just a weak, young gay man who had never actually had a boyfriend before.

Things had changed since then though. Over the past few years, Alec had grown as a person. He was working at one of the biggest sports-equipment companies around and he loved the job.

While his parents had moved away – after their divorce, their father had moved to Los Angeles and their mother had moved to Europe – Alec's relationship to his siblings had grown stronger than ever before. He was still living with Isabelle, they had gotten their apartment together in college and they had just... never moved out. They liked it that way, liked having someone to come home to, to have each other to rely on. Only cooking for one, sitting home alone, that sounded rather dreadful to Alec and he truly appreciated how much closer him and Isabelle had grown since moving in together.

A few years ago, Alec had come out. First only to his siblings, then to his friends from work. He was... happy. He knew who he was, he was close to his siblings again, he found fulfillment in his work. There was just one thing Alec was missing in his life and that was... love.

/break\

"Izzy. Stop pushing", grunted Alec annoyed.

Isabelle huffed as she pushed him from behind. "You're walking too slow."

"Why are you like this?", asked Alec a bit annoyed. "Where are we even going?"

"So, that new campaign they're doing, you know it, right?", drawled Isabelle.

"Santa climbing down a chimney with our climbing equipment. Yes", grunted Alec.

"And you know it's a series, right?", continued Isabelle with a bright grin.

"The family carving pumpkins with our knives for Halloween, yes, yes", sighed Alec. "Your point? Because I am fairly certain that you _have_ one. Right?"

"We're currently shooting for the January campaign", continued Isabelle, not minding Alec at all. "And the theme is archery. I volunteered you as on-set adviser, since you have _years_ of archery experience and we wouldn't want to look foolish by, say, having the arrow point in the wrong direction, right?"

"...No one can be that dumb", muttered Alec. "And why _me_? Don't we have actual advisers that we call in for such things? I do have work to do myself, you know that, right?"

"Ale—ec", groaned Isabelle. "Please. For just a moment, shut up and trust me."

Alec glared wearily at his sister and then they reached the photo-set. And then it made sense.

" _Isabelle_ ", hissed Alec beneath his breath.

"Surpri—ise", chimed Izzy with the brightest grin.

There, on a soft-blue cloud, laid Jace Herondale, only wearing what looked like a toga only that it didn't cover more than his nether regions. His very well-defined chest was bare, highlighted with make-up to make it look even more prominent. Alec felt his mouth water. There were fluffy white wings attached to his back, spreading out. Golden-blonde hair fell down into Jace's face very softly as he lounged on the cloud. Alec bit the inside of his cheek.

"This is Alec Lightwood. He'll supervise the proper use of the bows", offered Isabelle with a cheerful look on her face as she shoved Alec one last time. "Our model for Cupid, Jace Herondale."

Jace got off his cloud and smiled blindingly at Alec as he offered his hand. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping out. Never actually held one of these things before. You a professional archer?"

Alec opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a stranded fish. Thankfully, Isabelle had already left the set again to get back to her own work. Or to go and flirt with Simon in accounting; one could never _quite_ be sure when it came to Isabelle.

"I... uh... I've been doing it since childhood", replied Alec after a far too long pause.

"Cool", grinned Jace and tilted his head. "I respect long-lasting dedication. I've been playing the piano since I was a kid, my sister Clary, she's been an artist since she could hold a pen."

Alec nodded awkwardly to avoid saying 'I know'. Photo-shoots of Jace at the piano were some of his personal favorites. The model had a particularly serene look on his face when playing.

"Can we move on with this then?", asked Maia, the photographer, annoyed.

"Don't rush art", huffed Jace and ran his fingers through his hair.

"...Stop calling yourself art, pretty boy", warned Maia with a roll of her eyes.

Alec nodded his head and reached for the bow laying on the fake-cloud.

/break\

It wasn't as though Alec had a whole lot to do. Jace wasn't supposed to win a tournament or anything, he just had to hold the bow and look like he was 'bringing love to happy couples'. As the on-set adviser, Alec remained close-by and watched. Jace was so beautiful. He truly looked ethereal, like he was an actual angel. The wings only accentuated that fact.

Meeting Jace had been one of those obscure, unrealistic fantasies Alec used to entertain. In his loneliest hours, when he had lived on his own for a few months – prior to Izzy's graduation and her moving in with him – when he had been lonely, in that small, cold apartment he had back then, he liked to dream up ridiculous scenarios. Fairy tale like settings where his beautiful knight in shining armor would just be dropped into his lap and immediately fall in love with Alec and they would live happily ever after. Unrealistic nonsense. Dreams never meant to come true. After all, how would Alec Lightwood, just an ordinary, plain man, ever meet someone rich, famous and successful like Jace? And why would someone looking like that even pay attention to Alec? All Alec was was tall and awkward. Really very awkward, at least when it came to people he was interested in. His best friend Lydia and his sister Isabelle had both cringed through too many attempts at flirting.

"Alec. Wait."

Alec blinked slowly and turned around to face Jace. He had just been about to leave since they were wrapping up the shoot. Jace, now wearing a robe over his outfit and looking rather exhausted, smiled as he came to a halt right in front of Alec.

"...Yes?", asked Alec carefully.

"Wanna get a coffee?", asked Jace, still smiling.

"I'm sure there's an assistant running around here somewhere who can get you absolutely everything you want", stated Alec with a frown, looking around.

"No. I don't want a coffee right now. I want to go and get a coffee. With you", laughed Jace.

"With me?", echoed Alec, his frown deepening in confusion. "Why?"

That gave Jace pause and the blonde blinked a couple of times before looking up at Alec with a certain predatory determination. "You're hot and have that... clumsy charm. I'd like to talk to you more. Get to know you. Only if you like. If I misread your drooling stares and you actually are straight, or I'm just not your type, it's fine, you know."

Alec turned miserably red at 'drooling stares', because he had thought he had actually concealed his desire well enough. Apparently, not. Wait. Did _Jace Herondale_ , THE Jace Herondale, just ask Alec out... for coffee? On a _date_? Because he very deliberately spoke about 'straight' and 'drooling' and 'type'. That didn't sound like a friendly hanging-out. That sounded like...

"A... A... date?", asked Alec stunned. "With me? _You_?"

"Yeah. Yeah. That's what I'm trying to get here", nodded Jace amused. "But you're _really_ making me work for it, mh? I like that. Too many people just leap at me all the time."

Alec was internally leaping. Jace Herondale wanted to go on a date with him. This was insane.

"Alec got his lunch-break at twelve-thirty every day. There is a lovely café called _Java Jones_ just around the corner. Meet him there tomorrow", supplied Maia impatiently. "Now get your asses off my set, I do have other adds to shoot here."

Alec stared wide-eyed at the photographer. He had actually liked Maia well-enough. Right now, he considered re-evaluating that. Jace laughed delighted, his laughter making his eyes sparkle.

"See you tomorrow then", smiled Jace and returned to his changing room.

/break\

Alec might have never been more fidgety than when he entered _Java Jones_ the next day. Izzy had fixed his outfit for him. Granted, he had now earned himself a life-time of teasing for his nervousness and the fact that he was actually going on a date with Jace Herondale. He... still couldn't quite believe that. A large part of Alec was somehow expecting a camera team to jump out because this was some kind of elaborate prank or something.

Jace was easy enough to spot in the café. He was radiant, as ever. And he was surrounded by a flock of young women surrounding him, taking pictures with him and giggling. Jace was smiling charmingly at them all as he signed stuff and took selfies with his fans.

One particularly pretty girl seemed to flirting hard with Jace and Alec was about two seconds from just turning around so the famous, rich celebrity could instead go on a date with someone else. Seriously, Alec was just a regular normal guy, why would he actually pique Jace's interest...?

Jace's most recent ex-boyfriend was Magnus Bane, a fashion-icon and designer. Anyone who was someone was wearing Bane. Before him, Jace had been dating famous singer and song-writer Simon Lewis, currently holding number one with his newest song.

Alec...? Alec did marketing at a middle-sized sports-equipment company.

"Girls, as nice as chatting to you was, I'm sorry that I'll have to excuse me. Wouldn't want to be rude to my date and leave him waiting."

Alec blinked surprised when Jace made his way over to him, his smile brighter and... more genuine than just a moment ago with his fans. Alec's heart was beating a little faster and his cheeks darkened as Jace waved at him in greeting. Jace was right there. In front of him.

"You gotta get over that awestruck expression", grinned Jace amused. "Let's order something?"

Alec nodded sharply and followed Jace toward the counter, acutely aware of the fans still watching them. And honestly, all through the half hour that Alec had, he didn't get any better. He just sat there, staring at Jace and listening to him in total awe. Just hearing Jace's voice in person was already amazing. Nothing about this felt even remotely _real_.

"You're not a big talker, huh?", asked Jace amused as they packed up.

"Well. No", admitted Alec. "Sorry."

"No problem", chuckled Jace. "I don't mind filling the silence. Maybe... you'll be more talkative next time? I got a photo-shoot in Paris next week, but I'll be back in three weeks. Your phone?"

It took Alec a moment to process before he handed over his phone and Jace saved his number in it. "Wait. After _this_ you... actually want a... second date? I just... stared at you."

That made the blonde laugh and shake his head. "And I'm sure you'll get over it. You're cute and funny, I'd like to see you again. If you'd want that too."

Alec nodded, very sharply, even though he was still convinced that this was insane. "Have... uh... Have fun in Paris?"

"Thanks. I'll text you", smiled Jace, pulling Alec into a brief hug.

Jace was warm and firm but also soft and he _had to get on his toe-tips_ to hug Alec and he fit _perfectly_ into Alec's arms and against his chest and holy shit, Alec was not going to _survive_ this...

/break\

Alec's lock-screen was a picture of Jace in front of the Eiffel Tower, making a very dorky face. Dorky Jace was absolutely endearing and it made Alec fall even harder for Jace. The two of them had been texting. Every single day. When Alec woke up, it was to a text from Jace and before he went to bed, he'd send Jace one last text good night. It had helped Alec immensely, because now he was more... relaxed. Texting wasn't talking. He didn't have to sit opposite Jace and stare at this unearthly beauty, too starstruck to form words. He just got texts and replied with texts. Every now and then, Jace would remind Alec of the reality of whom he was texting with some insanely cute selfie. Jace exhausted at set, Jace in a small cozy café, Jace next to the small original Statue of Liberty. Jace was so cute – and not just physically. Talking to Jace was amazing and what had been a huge celebrity crush was now dangerously fast turning into so much more.

"Guess who."

Alec smiled amused to himself as cold fingers covered his eyes from behind. "Someone who must be standing on a stool right now to reach me."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ short!", exclaimed Jace highly offended, making Alec laugh.

When Alec turned around, he got to face Jace for the first time in three weeks. This was weird. They had barely met before Jace had left for Paris and now that he was back, Alec already felt like he knew Jace, knew him really well, just based on their texts. Jace offered him a nearly bashful smile, breath puffing. Alec frowned when he noticed that Jace wasn't wearing a scarf.

"It's the middle of December. You'll catch a cold", stated Alec.

And without consciously meaning to, he took off his own scarf and wrapped it around Jace's neck. Like he would do for Max, or Izzy, or Lydia. For someone dear to him, someone he knew well. His eyes widened as he realized, his cheeks heating up. Jace smiled and adjusted the scarf.

"What a gentleman", grinned Jace amused. "Thank you. Now come on."

Alec made a face but allowed to be dragged off. Three days ago, Jace had told him when he'd get to return to New York and he had immediately asked Alec for a second date. Ice-skating. Not exactly Alec's expertise, but Jace had pleaded with him very cutely and Alec was very, _very_ far away from a place of denying Jace anything. And minutes later, when they actually were on the ice, Alec no longer regretted it. Because thanks to his own unsure footing, Jace found it vital to hold his hand at all times and lead him slowly. There had been a couple fans asking for autographs and photos, but Jace never engaged for long, telling them that he was in the middle of an important date. Somehow, it made Alec feel very... precious. That he actually mattered to Jace.

"You're not that bad", praised Jace as he half-circled Alec to skate in front of him.

"That's only thanks to you", huffed Alec. "If you wouldn't be holding my hand, I'd be flat on my ass. You're the graceful here."

Jace laughed at that and let go of Alec's hand. Staring wide-eyed with momentary panic, Alec just continued slipping toward Jace. And then the blonde wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, gradually pulling him down closer and closer toward Jace's face.

"W... What are you... doing?", asked Alec, voice barely a whisper.

"I'm trying to kiss you", whispered Jace, mischief in his eyes. "We've been dating for a month now and I thought it would be nice to finally kiss my boyfriend, here where it's all romantic..."

"And public", argued Alec. "You're famous. Your fans have been watching us this entire time."

"Right", sighed Jace and retreated. "I'd get it if you don't wanna be all over social media. Sorry."

"No. I mean, I really don't care", sputtered Alec, eyes widening as he realized how true that was. "I... I just... You're famous. Won't they just tear into it that you're dating a nobody..."

"Oh. Well, if that's your only concern", chuckled Jace.

The next moment, Alec was fully pulled down and their lips bet. Jace tasted sweet, like the cotton-candy they had shared before getting on the ice. His lips were soft and warm and just like the rest of Jace, they seemed to perfectly fit against Alec. On instinct did he wrap his arms around Jace to pull him closer. This felt perfect, absolutely perfect.

"You, Mister Lightwood, are not nobody", whispered Jace against his lips as they parted. "You're a kind, funny, hard-working, dedicated, handsome and amazing man who I'd love to call my boyfriend. Here, with you, and for all the world to hear."

Alec's heart skipped a beat at that as he nodded. "I... I'd like that... too."

"So—o I'm spending Christmas in Europe with my grandmother, but... if it's not too much, do you wanna spend New Year's with me at my ski lodge? Just you and me, the whole weekend?"

If Alec nodded any harder, his head would fall off. Spending a whole weekend with Jace sounded absolutely mindblowing. Not with Jace the famous, out-of-reach model. With Jace, his dorky and cute boyfriend. Honestly, Alec felt a little bit like Cinderella, not that he'd admit it.

"Bu—ut we have to see each other again before Christmas", declared Jace very seriously, poking Alec in the chest. "So I can give you your gift and sneak a kiss from beneath a mistletoe."

Alec sputtered a little at that, reaching out to rest a hand on Jace's cheek. "You could... come over, for a coffee. Meet my sister Izzy, officially."

"I'd absolutely love that", smiled Jace pleased and leaned into the touch.

This time, it was Alec who leaned in first, because that smile and the way Jace leaned into his touch just really made Alec want to kiss Jace. And now he could, he could just kiss the man of his dreams.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: A very merry Christmas to everyone reading this and, in particular, Blaire for whom this secret santa is! I do hope what I wrote turned out in a way you enjoy! ;)_

 _(Also if any of you do not know why I picked model!Jace, please do yourself the favor and google Dominic Sherwood and Calvin Klein. You can thank me later ;D)_


End file.
